


时光如漏沙

by Accident57



Category: 2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident57/pseuds/Accident57





	时光如漏沙

宋京浩坐在候诊室等医生叫号，腹部细细密密的疼，像针扎一样，虽然他并没有被针扎过。  
他想起两年前所有人都还在为他迟迟未分化而忧愁，可他却觉得那段时间是他最轻松的时候，家人关心，爱人体贴，假如时间能停在那个时候多好。  
一般人十六岁开始分化，最迟到十九也就差不多了，他却二十岁还没分化，家人朋友俱乐部都急的不行，带着他检查了很多次，次次结果也都是未知原因导致分化迟缓，反正又没别的影响，他倒乐得轻松，不用跟Alpha或者Omega保持距离多好啊！  
那时候他仗着自己还没分化到处招猫逗狗的，社交圈子里有O的A人人自危，生怕自家的O被他给招走了，说归说，谁会不喜欢热情又可爱的他呢！  
那个时候李书行早已分化成了Alpha，对他很照顾，他明白李书行的意思，但是过了二十还没分化，99%的可能就是个Beta了，还是觉得跟李书行保持点距离比较好，毕竟分化成Beta几乎等于没有生育能力，他不想到了最后，人一句我还是想要个孩子，那可太没意思了。  
但是李书行那时候说的多好，不管你分化成Alpha还是Beta，你都是宋京浩，是我喜欢的那个人，有没有孩子也没什么区别，二人世界也很好。  
宋京浩感动的不行，就答应了，那时候对未来也没什么憧憬，最多也就是想着，我想跟李书行一起拿冠军，或者偷偷想，要是自己分化成Omega就好了。  
分化来的悄无声息，春季赛刚开始，所有人都聚在一起复盘上一场比赛，宋京浩只觉得自己像是被放在蒸笼里蒸一样，大冬天硬是热出一身汗。  
狭小的空间里满满的不知名的香气，李书行最先反应过来，抄起宋京浩就往房间跑，队友们面面相觑，还没等调笑两句缓缓气氛，新来的小打野也分化了。  
那天整个ROX上下都弥漫着紧张的气氛，二十岁才分化的上单，被上单分化的信息素弄的同时分化的打野，乱成一团。  
宋京浩是很怕疼的，周围人不是分化成Alpha就是分化成Beta，也没个人告诉他Omega分化的时候那么疼，烧到快40度，送医院的路上，经理急的差点没把自己本来就不多的头发给全揪下来。  
医生经验丰富，一看就知道是分化期延迟，给推了支抑制剂就塞病房里，说熬过去就行。  
可是等韩王浩都下了床活蹦乱跳了，宋京浩还捂着抑制贴在床上装死，不过好歹是了了经理和家人的一桩心病，也就随他去了。   
宋京浩虽然也常想分化成Omega，但是真分化完了，他又觉得别扭，终归是没那么方便了。  
李书行倒是开心的很，喜欢的人分化成了Omega，可不是刚刚好。  
　ROX一下多了俩Omega，那可真是捧在手里怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了，宋京浩是有了李书行，韩王浩不是还单着吗？  
　夏季赛夺冠那天，李书行完全标记了宋京浩，看起来像是越来越好，但是宋京浩总觉得哪里怪怪的，标记完了反而觉得越来越远，心里始终悬着一种不安。  
　后来，ROX解散，宋京浩去了KT，李书行去了AFs，见面的机会越来越少，宋京浩也就渐渐习惯了每个月用抑制剂度过易感期。  
　 ……  
　被护士叫醒的时候，宋京浩才发现自己在候诊室里睡着了，他在基地好久没睡好了，在满是消毒水味道的医院里倒是睡得香。  
　“怀孕七周半，孕吐是很正常的，腹痛主要是饮食起息不正常，要注意尽量不要熬夜。”医生看着检查报告，紧紧皱着眉。  
　“是！”宋京浩觉得肚子又开始疼了。  
　“缺乏Alpha信息素会影响孩子发育，也会引起腹痛，我看你的资料，永久标记还不到一年？”现在的孩子们啊！  
　“因为工作原因，平常没什么机会见面。”其实哪里是没机会，只是不想见而已！  
　“一个月一次都见不到吗？如果易感期全靠抑制剂，那为什么还要做永久标记？”医生严肃的问。  
　“不知道。”医生看着他一脸迷茫清了清嗓子。  
　“好了，我先给你开点药你回去吃，如果一直痛你就再过来，或者过半个月来复诊，但是不管怎么样，下次带着你的Alpha一起来。”宋京浩点了点头，看着医生开始刷刷写病历。  
　检验单和药都塞在背包里，鼓鼓的，轻飘飘的。  
　整个春季赛期间就见过那么一次，就怀上了，这孩子来的可真不是时候，在这个自己已经在考虑休赛期去洗标记的时候。  
　　……  
　从李书行支支吾吾的在电话里说他给AFs的新人李在夏临时标记的时候，宋京浩就知道心里一直盘桓的不安到底是什么了。  
　一个Alpha可以同时标记很多个Omega，可是一个Omega却只能被一个Alpha标记，这就是Alpha和Omega之间天生的不对等。  
　　……  
　也不是没想过挽回，假后第一场就是对AFs，宋京浩跟着李书行回了AFs的宿舍。  
　房间收拾的很整齐，还散发着一股清新的香，一看就知道不可能是李书行自己收拾的，床头还摆着一束修剪的恰到好处的不知名白色花朵。  
　“好看吗？这是茉莉，很好闻。”待放的花苞和开得正好的花朵堆在一起，挺好看的，味道也并不难闻，但是宋京浩却从骨子里散出来对这束花和这股味道的厌恶，而他也不知道这种厌恶从何而来。  
　倒在松软的被褥中，恍惚中他有种错觉，连被子和枕头都是满满的茉莉香气，包括在他身上的这个人，他的，Alpha。  
　宋京浩的信息素是小苍兰，妈妈种过的花，他亲眼见过它盛放，闻过它的味道，也确信这种花香是很多人都喜欢的，尤其是他的Alpha，信息素是乌龙茶香的李书行，他最爱凑在他的脖子边细嗅这股香气。  
　宋京浩不爱喝茶，以前他总觉得保温杯喝茶是老年人的爱好，但是因为李书行，他开始喜欢上微苦回甘的乌龙茶了，他的抽屉里放满了各个品种的乌龙茶，虽然总也没空去仔细的泡。  
　但是今天的李书行身上不止有那股乌龙茶香，还有淡淡的茉莉花的味道，他有些错乱，不知道是李书行身上的味道，还是床头的茉莉的花香，他觉得有些恶心，他想逃走，但是腰被牢牢的扣住，他只能被动的承受着来自身上人的挺动。  
　被熟悉的信息素包围着，最隐秘的生殖腔颤巍巍的向他的Alpha打开，太久没经历过情事的身体不停的发出抗议，但是也许是输掉了比赛，他的Alpha有些粗暴，他想说点什么，但只是抱住他的Alpha的脖子发出细细的喘息。  
　他想说，可不可以不要给别的Omega临时标记，可不可以一直只喜欢他，可不可以不要再这样下去，可不可以回到从前，想说他很痛，但是到最后，他还是什么都没有说。  
　队友打来电话的时候，他正在穿衣服，李书行帮他接了，他披上羽绒服，拒绝了李书行说送他的建议。  
　他捂着后颈开了房间门，有个男孩子靠在墙上冲他笑，他认识这个男孩，那个李书行给了临时标记的李在夏，脖子上那枚鲜艳的印记刺痛了他的眼。  
　“嗨！宋京浩前辈，我的味道好闻吗？”原来如此啊！他没说话，只是对李在夏露出一个灿烂的招牌笑容，意料之中看到李在夏变了脸色，果然还是小孩子啊！无聊的挑衅。  
　他挺直了腰板走出了AFs的宿舍，这个地方，他再也不想来了。  
　　……  
　检验单宋京浩舍不得扔，又怕人看到，翻了半天，最后把单子夹在了自己十年都不一定看一次的书里。  
　KT就两个Omega，理所应当的占了位置最好，朝阳又宽敞的房间。  
　这个时间队友都刚开始训练，宋京浩请了整天的假，现在也根本提不起打游戏的精神，药里面有安神的作用，他被高东彬推醒的时候天都黑了。  
　高东彬把阿姨熬的软烂的粥放在桌上，喊他起来吃饭，他躺在床上，只说没胃口。  
　“没胃口也要吃饭啊！你不是不舒服吗？”高东彬心想你不吃我就把饭盒怼你脸上。  
　想到这儿高东彬就把饭盒端起来，就等宋京浩再说一句不吃就把饭盒怼过去，谁知道他竟然接过去，高东彬满脸写着失望。  
　“我还没洗漱，还有，你准备让我怎么吃？”宋京浩看看饭盒里啥都没有，而且就是碗白粥，不禁有些失望，啊！就这么对待怀孕的Omega吗？  
　高东彬一边唠叨着说我是你妈妈吗？一边给他到处找勺子。  
　一点也不好吃，刷完牙嘴里没味道，白粥吃了两口就咽不下去，高东彬又开始一边唠叨臭小子真难养，一边跑到一边小冰箱给他找出包小菜。  
　“你别睡太久，头会痛的！”调好了空调，叮嘱了一大堆，高东彬一步三回头的回去训练了。  
　宋京浩掏出手机玩了会儿又觉得没意思，穿好外套，准备去跟李书行好好谈过再决定要不要。  
　一路上他捏着手机犹豫着不知道该不该先打个电话过去，这时间，万一还在训练怎么办啊！然后又想，今天应该不会那么忙吧！  
　真到了他又有点怂，打电话李书行也没接，他自己又进不去，坐在门口不知道该怎么办，来时的一腔孤勇被那一串忙音轻飘飘的打退了。  
　“京浩。”宋京浩把头埋在腿上，听到有点耳熟的声音，他想，嘿！能进去了。  
　“景焕哥，好久不见啊！”张景焕从宋京浩还没到门口就看到了，一直也没看他进来，就知道肯定没有门禁卡，刚好一局结束，没等结算就出来接他。  
　“不是前两天才见过吗？来找kuro？”张景焕当然知道他来找谁，但是来的可真不是时候。  
　“嗯！打他电话他没接。”他当然不知道自己的号码已经被某人悄悄放进了黑名单。  
　“进来吧！”张景焕把宋京浩从地上拉起来，带着他往楼上宿舍走。  
　“他不在训练吗？”这才几点。  
　“嗯！”张景焕犹豫了一下，“这两天在夏易感期，所以陪他在楼上休息，要不你换个日子来。”  
　“是吗！李在夏易感期和李书行有关系吗？”这是，队友默认了在一起吗？  
　张景焕现在是真的惊讶了。  
　“你不知道吗？kuro和在夏完全标记了。”指甲扣在掌心，他觉得自己的手可能出血了，张开来看，却只是几道浅浅的月牙。  
　“我们很久没联系过了！”看，上次就说，不想再来这里了，偏还要来自取其辱。  
“他没告诉你就标记了在夏。”张景焕以为宋京浩哪怕不同意也应该知道这件事的。  
　只是站在楼梯口，就已经闻到那熟悉的乌龙茶香，和自己厌恶极了的茉莉香味交织在一起，宋京浩突然升起一阵恶心，他想上去把门推开，看看李书行的表情，可是张景焕在这里，他不敢。  
　“走吧！还是等过一段时间你再过来吧！”被标记的Omega闻到标记自己的Alpha的信息素，等下万一出点什么事，KT那几个Alpha怕是饶不了我，张景焕突然后悔去开了门。  
　“不亲眼看看，怎么能死得了心呢！”宋京浩站在那扇门前，一扇薄薄的门板怎么挡得住肆虐的信息素，宋京浩几乎瞬间就软了腿，这是刻在Omega骨子里的本能，没有谁能抵挡得了。  
　张景焕半搂着宋京浩捂住他的脖子，他才好受了些，张景焕敲了敲门。  
　“kuro，你出来！”房里传出一叠声的撒娇，不让人出来，张景焕急了，又使劲拍了两下，过了好久才听到拖鞋的声音。  
　李书行开门看到宋京浩的时候也愣住了，他想伸手把宋京浩揽过去，却被张景焕挡了一把。  
　“挺开心的嘛！要是我今天不来你准备什么时候告诉我，家里还多了口人！”那股茉莉花的味道太浓，宋京浩被呛的咳起来。  
　“不是，你听我解释！事情不是你想的那样…”说到一半被宋京浩打断，“都是成年人嘛！说的话做的事都要负责任的，所以想好了再说。”  
　“我也是怕你生气，才不敢跟你说。”一米八几的男人这时倒委屈起来。  
　“知道我会生气那就不要做啊！”宋京浩看着手上那枚戒指，其实过了这么久，上面早已布满划痕，只不过远看还闪烁着光泽，他看到李书行的手上也还带着相同的银圈，突然觉得有点讽刺。  
　“呐！祝二位百年好合！”宋京浩把戒指摘下来递给李书行，他愣着不肯接，  
　“你要跟我分手？”李书行把双手别在腰后，好像不接戒指就不会分开似的。  
　“不然呢！我没说过吗？我最讨厌茉莉花了！”银圈落在地上的声音很脆。  
　“我是不会原谅你的？”挺好，回去可以开始预约手术了。  
　出了大门忍不住那股恶心，他蹲在路边不停的干呕。  
　“你怀孕了吗？”从来没主动来过的人，突然过来肯定是有原因的，只是估计连他自己也没想到会是这样的结果吧！  
　“没有！”早晚会没有的。  
　 “我送你回去。”不想说那就不问，张景焕总是绅士的，拦下一辆出租车把宋京浩塞进去。  
　 沿途的风景是陌生的，毕竟也只来过两次，宋京浩倚着车窗看着那些不太明亮的灯。  
　　“如果是你，你会给不喜欢的Omega临时标记吗？”车里没有开灯，张景焕看不清他的表情。  
　　“不会！”我有且只会有一个Omega。  
　　“呵！也是，有了李相赫那样的Omega，眼里怎么可能还能看见别的人呢！是我问错了人。”你看，景焕哥也不会给人临时标记呢！  
　　“但是我和相赫只是临时标记。”如果有一天走到不再热爱，总要给他留一点退路。  
　　“听说洗标记很疼啊！”说完他也没再开口，靠着车门闭上了眼睛。  
　　张景焕看着他，觉得他和李相赫真的是同一种人，不服输心气又高，分化成了Omega他们无法选择，虽然不会屈从命运，可是太过倔强总是容易受伤的，他是，李相赫也是。  
　 比起李相赫，宋京浩的运气实在不太好。  
　　张景焕靠在不太舒服的椅背上，他开始有点想念他的小猫咪了。  
　　深夜的交通很顺畅，车子很快停在KT的宿舍外面，张景焕站在车门边上看着宋京浩走进宿舍才又上了车让司机往回开。  
　　金赫奎和队友们一起带着夜宵回宿舍，过了拐角刚好看到张景焕上车，他眯了眯眼，Marin哥啊！怎么不是那个李书行。  
　　……  
　　宋京浩有点害怕自己吃了睡睡了吃变成KT最后一头猪，但是扑在床上打滚实在太舒服了。  
　　高东彬和赵世衡进来看到，猛咳了两声。  
　　“啊！你怎么可以随便进Omega的房间啊！滚出去。”抓起枕头往赵世衡身上砸。  
　　“我老婆的房间，他让我进来我就进来喽！”刚说完高东彬抓起那个枕头就往他身上拍，一边拍一边喊：“谁是你老婆？”  
　　“行吧！老公，是我老公的房间！”真难为了这个灵活的胖子，连脸都不要了。  
　　“茉莉乌龙的味道啊！刚回来吗？又去哪儿鬼混了？”赵世衡敏锐的闻到了外卖以外的味道。  
　　“饿死了，买了什么啊！”宋京浩装没听见，跑过去翻外卖盒里的东西。  
　那个什么白粥真不是人吃的，这个一看就是金赫奎点的外卖，看着就有食欲，吃完了队友慷慨奉献的夜宵，摸着圆滚滚的肚子，宋京浩还是决定做一只猪，往床上一趴任凭高东彬怎么揪都不愿意起来去洗澡了。  
　　高东彬没能成功把宋京浩揪起来洗澡，没有完成每日任务，只好撅着嘴自己拿着毛巾走了。  
　　赵世衡的手从宋京浩T恤的下摆伸进去，手下是滑腻的皮肤，他贪恋着这份触觉，一点点往下滑去。  
　　“不要乱摸！等下东彬哥要生气了！”宋京浩的脸埋在枕头里，声音有些含糊不清。  
　　“连摸都不让摸啊！”细窄的腰摸着太舒服了，下一秒手却摸到圆滚滚的肚脐，赵世衡噗的一声笑出来。  
　　“干嘛！看看你自己的肚子，好意思笑人？离我远点嗷！酒味熏的我头疼。”拍掉还在肚子上摸来摸去的手，钻进被子里。  
　　“你不是最喜欢喝甜米酒了吗？怎么会不舒服啊！医生怎么说的？”摸不到小肚子了有点遗憾，但是随手又抓起一只手开始揉。  
　　“欠操！”打了个哈欠。  
　 “好好说话！”赵世衡抓起他的左手看了一眼，平时那枚看着碍眼的指环没了，“你那个戒指呢？”  
　　“扔了嗷！”赵世衡撸了一把他的头发，居然舍得扔掉，那就是分了。“肚子还疼不疼啊？”  
　　“医生说缺Alpha信息素。”就比赛那天见了一次，有时候赵世衡都怀疑这俩早分手了，要不是那天带一身信息素味回来的话。  
　　“meiko都快半年没见赫奎了吧！没听说缺信息素会肚子疼啊！”宋京浩把赵世衡的手放在肚子上，暖呼呼的，还挺舒服。  
　　“我怀孕了，你要当爸了！”意料之中感觉到赵世衡的僵硬。  
　　“什么鬼，是我的我就当场自杀好吧！那你还去不去洗标记啊！”赵世衡都已经私下咨询过手术流程了，可是现在宋京浩真的还舍得去洗标记吗？  
　　“噗！恭喜你保住狗命了嗷！当然去啊！不但标记要洗，孩子也不能要，已经分手了，没道理还留着个孩子添堵嘛！你又不帮我养。”一边笑一边流眼泪。  
　　“哭什么啊？不要就不要嘛！不是我的我干嘛帮你养啊！真是！”赵世衡是真害怕看见人哭，他也大致猜得到宋京浩跟李书行为什么分手，宋京浩就是太装了，早说不想让李书行给人标记不就完了，就死要面子不肯去说，现在弄成这样。  
　　“我都这么惨了，我还不能哭了，果然Alpha就没一个好东西哦！”别别别，性别歧视要不得啊！  
　　“好了，不哭了，马上你东彬哥要回来了，他看到了又得给你们这帮小崽子操心！”连个抽纸都没有，干脆撸袖子给他擦了。  
　　高东彬回来得正是时候，赵世衡正把宋京浩抱在怀里哄，他一边擦头发一边吐槽。  
　　“我就洗个澡，我老婆就跟我室友当面绿我！啧啧啧！世风日下，人心不古啊！”说完也跑宋京浩床边摸了一把他的肚子。  
　　“你再晚回来两分钟，你老婆就没了！”不就多吃了一点点，没必要摸老子肚子上瘾吧！都什么破毛病。  
　　“啧啧啧！我就搁这看着你俩，随便亲随便摸，能成算我输好吧！”你一个被标记了的Omega，来真的不得疼死你。  
　　“不是，你活的有点真实啊！等着，等我洗完标记，就gay你老婆！”高东彬才不信呢！还洗标记，这臭小子怕疼的不行，还当别人都不知道呢！  
　　“好啦！不打扰Omega的夜话时间了，我先回房间了。”赵世衡怕等会儿高东彬找自己麻烦，赶紧趁这俩互怼开溜了。  
　　“看，你把你老婆吓走了！”高东彬扔了毛巾就上来掐他，宋京浩一边躲一边反击，隔音不是很好的宿舍里，隔壁的许元硕听到这俩吵吵闹闹，生无可恋的蒙上被子，搞嘛！就欺负我女朋友不在是吧！  
　　……  
　　手术是赵世衡陪他去做的。  
　　赵世衡仔细咨询过医生，十周前做手术是恢复比较快的，担心再拖下去手术会有危险，刚比赛完就要带他去医院。  
　　宋京浩原本是不乐意的，想等春季赛结束和去标记的手术一起做，那只要疼一次就行，但是赵世衡虎着脸给他传播了一堆早死早超生，呸！是长痛不如短痛的理论，还是被哄着带去了医院。  
　　做人流的Omega挺多的，排队排好久，还碰到了上次那个医生，问他上次还好好的怎么突然就不想要了，他也不知道该怎么回答，医生叹了口气，端着杯子就走了。  
　　宋京浩听说很多人做人流之前都会梦到长大的的孩子，就像挽留和道别，但是他打了麻醉睡的特香，压根啥都没梦到。  
　　难为了赵世衡，不但要陪着做手术，做完手术还要看着他打点滴，完了还得背人回去。  
　　“赵Mata你不行嗷！我这么轻你都背不动啊！”就出了医院门把人塞出租车里这一段路，赵世衡就像丢了半条命。  
　　“再说给你扔下去！”作势就要去开车门，被司机警告了一通，只好悻悻的收回了手  
　　下车的时候赵世衡做了好久心理准备，还是差点闪了腰，生无可恋的往宿舍走，行行行，是我不行成了吧！宋京浩没心没肺的趴在他背上笑。  
　　李书行的春天已经结束了，没进季后赛，队里给放了假，早上就过来了，可是KT没人乐意给他开门，只好在楼下等到下午才看到宋京浩回来。  
　　“上去说吧！”赵世衡笑着邀请他上去坐坐。  
　　李书行抿紧了嘴唇，下巴上的窝越发明显，沉默着跟着上去。  
　　“这还是你第一次来KT吧！”估计也是最后一次了，赵世衡轻飘飘的话像刀子一样戳着李书行的心窝子，这么久竟然一次都没来看过宋京浩，他确实是个不太称职的男朋友。  
　　贴心的给两人倒了水，带上门，赵世衡回训练室跟队友们一起复盘去了。  
　　“对不起！”李书行看到宋京浩手上还贴着胶带。  
　　“没事啊！放假了就好好休息嘛！来找我有什么事吗？”捧着热水，嘴唇还是苍白的。  
　　“你刚从医院回来吗？哪里不舒服吗？”看起来不太好的样子。  
　　“嗯！已经没事了。”不是没想过做完手术把检验单摔到他脸上，看看他懊悔的表情，但是这种报复，他还是不忍心。  
　　“Mata陪你去的！你们是不是…”宋京浩把杯子重重的磕在床头柜上。  
　　“不会说话就不要说！”李书行知道宋京浩是真的有点生气了，但是分都分了，还不让我问个清楚。  
　　“我就要说，你是不是和他有什么？”你喜不喜欢他我不知道，反正他看你眼神是不对。  
　　“我不会和已经有O的A在一起的，这是我的底线，没别的事你可以滚了。”李书行看着宋京浩又躲进了被窝里，宋京浩每次不想说话就会躲起来，但是他已经得到让他很满意的回答，放下并没有喝的水，给宋京浩掖了掖被角，就出了房间。  
　　……  
　　季后赛每一场都极重要，不可能再随随便便就给你整天的假期，所以训练赛开始的时候，宋京浩还是准时的坐在了自己的位置上。  
　 他出去的时候，高东彬帮他收拾了床和衣柜，所以晚上就买了高东彬最喜欢的大杯草莓奶霜作为报酬，为此金赫奎还愤愤不平，只有东彬哥是大杯，小气鬼。  
　　训练赛打的焦躁，身体又不是特别舒服，一结束就推了键盘抓起烟盒走出去，高东彬不让他在房间抽烟，训练的时候就格外控制不住自己。  
　　赵世衡跟金赫奎开了双排，排队间隙瞄了一眼手机，脸色很不好的走出去，那气势看着像是要吃人，高东彬发誓，他真不是八卦，真的！！！  
　　许元硕小声的提醒金赫奎，把双排取消吧！金赫奎一脸懵，但还是听话的开始单排。  
　　赵世衡推开洗手间门，宋京浩刚好摁熄了一支烟，在点第二支。  
　　“哥不跟赫奎双排来这干嘛呢！”烟雾缭绕，赵世衡有点看不清他的表情，但是愤怒已经烧红了他的眼睛，他把手机屏幕递到宋京浩眼前。  
　　“这什么意思？”李书行的聊天页面，上面就一句，是对面发过来的。  
　　我输了，你也没赢_  
　　“哥不是很聪明的吗？这么明显还看不懂吗？”宋京浩的招牌笑容多好看啊！以前赵世衡最爱看他笑。  
　　“你跟他说什么了？”早知道就不应该放他们俩单独待一起，哪怕在门口偷听一下也行啊！  
　　“也没说什么，就说我不会跟已经有Omega的Alpha在一起啊！比如哥这样的！我可不想以后东彬哥在中下买房！”门口听到自己名字的高东彬抖了抖，我才不是那种人呢！  
　　赵世衡揪着他衣领子就往隔间里走，没燃尽的烟掉在地上，宋京浩摇摇头，可惜！  
　　高东彬听到宋京浩痛呼，结合这响声，估计是被甩门板上了，有点怂，发火的赵Mata真恐怖啊！下手没轻没重的，宋京浩你说我坏话，等会别想让我给你上药，西吧！  
　　“你为什么要这么坦诚，就再等等不好吗？”赵世衡扯开他的衣领就狠狠咬上了他的锁骨，直到尝到了一丝血腥味才松开。  
　　“我说过不会喜欢你吧！你该清楚的。”应该是出血了吧！有点疼。  
　　“那你为什么从来不拒绝我？你应该把我推的远远的，为什么？为什么在这个时候？”如果再等等，等你洗了标记，我就可以借着愤怒标记你。  
　　“我就是这种人嘛！对谁都一样，所以早跟你说了，不值的。”丝毫不怂。  
　　“原来是这样吗？我以为我对你是不同的，原来只是都一样吗？”眼睛红得像是要滴血，赵世衡缓缓放开了宋京浩的衣领。  
　　“人生三大错觉，他对我总是不同的。”高东彬脑子里刮过这句话。  
　　宋京浩果然还是宋京浩啊！游刃有余的盘桓在每一个Alpha身边，又时刻不会放下对李书行的忠诚，看，多厉害，我就做不到。  
　　不过常在岸边走，哪能不湿鞋啊！这不，撞到人手里了吧！  
　　“你就不怕我在这里标记你吗？强行换标记，以后可是连洗标记都做不到了。”赵世衡恨极了宋京浩这幅模样，好像全身的毛孔都在说着对他的无畏。  
　　“省钱了，挺好！”门里的人没什么，高东彬倒是急的差点咬了舌头，洗标记好歹还给打个麻药。  
　　赵世衡握起拳头就往隔板上砸，却砸进了一片软肉里，宋京浩的手正放在他要砸的位置。  
　　“马上要比赛了，别受伤了。”骨节估计是擦过了什么地方，宋京浩整个手掌都在发麻，右手攥着左手，微微颤着。  
　　赵世衡看着他颤抖的手，终于是红了眼圈，被爱的人总是有恃无恐的，哪怕知道他不喜欢自己，但只要他为自己做了点什么，心里就酸软的像吃了一树柠檬，他确实应该，无畏，也无谓的。  
　　高东彬摸了摸脸，原来我还会流眼泪呢！太假了。  
　　他呼了口气，推开了本来就没关严实的门，大喊了起来：“宋京浩你又在卫生间抽烟，看我不告诉监督去，到时候扣工资你可别又哭。”  
　　“什么呀！敢告状害我被扣工资，以后哥就别想再喝到我请的饮料了。”宋京浩抗议的拍了拍门。  
　　“赵世衡你把信息素收一收好吧！这里可还有两个Omega呢！真是一群难搞的忙内，脑壳痛，宋京浩你刚刚训练赛打的什么鬼东西，还不快点去训练，训练计划完不成谁也别想下班。”扭紧水龙头，高东彬步伐轻快的走出了洗手间，嘴里还哼着不知名的歌。  
　　宋京浩低声说了句“我先走了”就拉开隔间门出去了，走的时候还不忘带走洗手台上的烟盒。  
　　……  
　　虽然每个人都尽了最大的努力，可是最后春季赛还是输给了SKT，看着SKT的众人拥抱在一起举起奖杯，宋京浩揉了揉眼睛，最后只能笑着说了句恭喜就离场了，他的春天结束了。  
　　……  
　　洗标记没敢告诉高东彬，也瞒着除了赵世衡以外所有的队友，自己一个人背着包去了医院，妈妈催了好久让他快点回家，但是听说洗完标记还得留院观察几天，只能在电话里说要和朋友出去旅行。  
　　谁知李相赫和张景焕已经在医院门口等他许久，李相赫全身还带着睡眠不足的低气压，张景焕耐心的安抚着自家的小恋人。  
　　李相赫看他笑得灿烂，下了狠手去揪他的耳朵，直到他笑着认错为止。  
　　等麻药生效的时间很久，他已经把小时候糖被抢了大哭的黑历史都重温了一遍了，才觉得眼皮发沉。  
　　梦很长，山上的松树很翠散发着清香，门前的小苍兰洁白开的正好，海还是蓝的，阳光金灿灿的，鼻尖嗅到蜂蜜的香味，睁开眼睛的过程很煎熬，但是他告诉自己，他自由了，其实一点也不痛嘛！  
　　李相赫在给他的点滴调整流速，他摸了一把李相赫的手：“今天我们赫也还是一样甜呢！”  
　　李相赫一把拍开他的手：“你在说什么批话，你现在能闻到味道才有鬼！”  
　　“可是明明就很甜啊！还有蜂蜜的味道。”他不信邪的又抓起李相赫的手，舔了一口。  
　　李相赫耳垂发烫，想把手抽出来，宋京浩攥的太紧，舔舐的动作有些色情，看过来的眼神却清澈，李相赫咬了他一口就气呼呼的往外走。  
　　“你去哪儿啊？”宋京浩看看牙印对他笑。  
　“我去问问医生能不能把你转到精神科，疯子！”耳侧的薄红却怎么都遮不住。  
　　“那可不行啊！我这刚感觉离我的梦想又近了一步呢！”李相赫看到门口有护士经过，就把她喊进来。  
　　“护士小姐，麻烦帮他量一下体温，我怀疑他！脑子烧坏了。”用最冷静的表情，说最毒舌的话。  
　　最后还是没量成体温，滚针手都肿的老高了还没发现，两人都被护士教育了一顿。  
　　“你给我赶紧睡，等麻药过了你想睡也睡不着了！还有你那个什么梦想趁早给我忘了，洗一次标记还不够疼是吧！”刚认识那会儿你可还没分化呢！麻药把脑子弄坏了吧！有一点身为Omega的自觉没有。  
　　“哦！谢谢啊！也帮我谢谢你老公！”又被恼羞成怒的李相赫拍了额头。  
　　“别欺负京浩呀！刚刚给他买的牛奶呢！已经喝完了吗？”张景焕一进来就看到自家小恋人殴打病人的一幕，赶紧把手里的便当盒塞到人手里。  
　　“哦！原来是给我买的牛奶啊！”听出了宋京浩语气里的揶揄，又看到自家孩子通红的脸，心下了然的露出宠溺的笑。  
　　“哥又没说，我还以为是给我买的，等他醒了我再给他买就是了。”才不会呢！也不会让他喝景焕哥买的牛奶的，伤患就给我乖乖的喝白粥。  
　　“好啦！让京浩休息吧！我们出去吃饭了。”又确认了一下点滴瓶里剩余的药水，哄着李相赫出门了。  
　　医院真安静啊！如果在这里死掉的话要多久才会被发现呢！但是这种小手术我应该不会有事吧！  
　　看着白花花的天花板，宋京浩的脑瓜里充满了奇思妙想，把自己都给逗笑了。  
　　张景焕便当吃到一半突然想起来。“啊！忘了告诉京浩刚刚有人来看过他了！”  
　　“不许告诉他！都是坏男人！Alpha没一个好东西！”李相赫恶狠狠的把米饭戳碎了，把张景焕吓了一跳，半晌露出一个无奈的笑，赫啊！我也是Alpha啊！  
　　……  
　　第一个来看宋京浩的是李书行，队友发了消息说是今天的手术，他匆忙的从家里赶过来，还鸽了李在夏去看电影的约会。  
　　只是来的有点不凑巧，宋京浩刚进了手术室，他只在门外看了一眼，就被李相赫赶走了。  
　　“他才不想看到你，快走！”他还想说点什么，只是李相赫完全不听，张景焕自然是听自家恋人的，他心有不甘的走了。  
　　……  
　　另一边高东彬约了赵世衡出去逛街，平常细致的恋人今天却频频走神，说话前言不接后语，在高东彬的追问之下他只好坦白。  
　　“他不懂事你也不懂事吗？这么大的事怎么都不跟我商量一下？还有你，你就让他一个人去做手术，万一出点…哎！我在说什么？在哪个医院？”高东彬急得团团转，赶紧拦了车就往医院赶。  
　　“他不让我说的，说怕你知道了害怕。”后座的高东彬指甲都快把手心戳破了，已经完全忘记今天约人的初衷了。  
　　李相赫现在看到除了，不，连带着张景焕在内的所有Alpha都不顺眼，把张景焕和赵世衡都撵的远远的，只留下高东彬陪他在手术室外的椅子上排排坐。  
　　“你们KT的人脑子都进水了，个个都是完全标记，生怕分手的时候不够疼是吧！”李相赫一向走高冷难以接近的路线，高东彬以前就没得到过他的好脸，现在猝不及防听到他如此毁人设的话，愣了一下。  
　　“问你话呢？傻了？”李相赫难得关心人，虽然话也不是很好听。  
　“情到浓时，情不自禁吧！”高东彬看到高冷的大魔王鼓起了双颊，觉得他也不像传闻中那么可怕，也就是个孩子呢！  
　　“什么情不自禁！一群蠢货！”今天也是在毁人设的路上一去不回返的毒舌大魔王李壳同学呢！  
　　“其实，也没想象中那么喜欢，只是尝过到临时标记的甜头，也就没有回到用抑制剂苦熬那种日子的勇气了！一来二去的，就走远了。”说长不长，也就几个月的时间，心里清楚的知道，没有喜欢也没有爱，但是哪有勇气说分开。  
　　“所以说啊！还是没有感情的临时标记比较方便！”李相赫伸长了手臂，困了。  
　　高东彬这才反应过来，大魔王身上这股信息素的味道是奶味，他还以为是李相赫喝了牛奶，张景焕的信息素不是松香吗？毕竟是极少数的不是食物味道的Alpha，自己应该没记错啊！  
　　“你，跟…”奶味，应该是SKT下路那位的信息素吧！在贫瘠的记忆里搜索了一下奶味信息素的那几位，最可能的，应该还是裴俊植。  
　“嗯！合约里应该写的很清楚吧！默认队内临时标记，我还以为你们是情投意合，原来也只是互利互惠而已吗？”对啊！自己的合约上也写的很清楚的。  
　　“我只是以为他喜欢我，二十几年就敏锐了这么一次，还表错了情！”这段时间高东彬也不停地在反思自己，到底是有多迟钝，才能把赵世衡那些关心和爱意全都当成玩笑。  
　　“看来也是有故事的人啊！不过，我最不爱听故事了。”李相赫的笑果然可爱，不愧是全lck最受欢迎的Omega啊！  
　　……  
　　高东彬一直清楚自己不是很多人喜欢的那种Omega，迟钝，敏感，长的不可爱，也不会撒娇。  
　　他分化的早，那个时候管理的不算严格，但是一个未成年Omega能买到那么多抑制剂来度过那么多个易感期，也算是件奇闻了，宋京浩每每听闻此事都对他佩服得不得了。而在赵世衡出现之前，他从没想过自己会被人标记。  
　　也不是没有Alpha对他有过好感，但是他实在太迟钝了些，压根看不出那些人是在追求他，还生气他们影响了他的训练生活，真称得上一句铁直男了。  
　　这个铁直男一直活到了25岁，才第一次明白了什么叫炽热而带着爱意的眼神，那眼神烧的他从心头烫到了指尖，按闪现的手都不稳了。  
　当时确认所有队友都要离队了，他心里实在很慌，他也不知道以后会跟哪些人搭档，但是只要能让他赢，他觉得自己应该什么都能忍受，哪怕他们脾气很凶，很不好相处。  
　　宋京浩来的那天，他正一个人在训练室浏览网页，那是个投票网页，标题是LCK最受欢迎的Omega，他撇撇嘴，还能是谁，李相赫呗！  
　　果不其然，页首就是李相赫穿着队服的照片，遥遥领先第二名好几万票。  
　　等等，第二名竟然不是韩王浩，宋京浩哪位，他有Wuli王浩可爱？？？  
　　不屑的点开宋京浩页面链接，下面全是夸宋京浩可爱的，想娶。  
　　磨牙，论可爱Wuli王浩第一好吧？  
　　猫耳，Wuli王浩也戴了猫耳啊！  
　　爱笑，王浩笑的不好看吗？  
　　阳光，Wuli王浩也很阳光，是很有感染力的可爱豆呢！比他还受欢迎好吧！  
　　暗戳戳的点开图集，准备看完去留个长评diss一下宋京浩，结果看了一张又一张，完全停不下手。  
　　啊！笑的好甜，我的心，中箭了。啊！猫耳真的好可爱，血槽空了，别说是Alpha了，就是我这个Omega都觉得想娶呢！  
　　等等，我是个Omega，我为什么是Omega，不，Wuli王浩最可爱！没！有！之！一！  
　　坚定的返回投票页，准备给可爱的王浩投上宝贵的一票，但是手却怎么都按不下确认按钮，好像他确实也挺可爱的啊！  
　　脑子很清醒，王浩最可爱，但是手却诚实的把光标移到了宋京浩的那一栏，投下了确认。  
　　“啊！东彬啊！原来你在啊！这是我们新签的上单选手，你们认识的吧！既然你在，就带他熟悉一下基地吧！我等下还有点事！交给你了。”门突然被推开，监督带着人走进来。  
　　他赶紧退出页面，把浏览记录毁尸灭迹，他抬起头，就看到刚刚心里diss的某人站在门口冲他笑。  
　　“你好啊！我是宋京浩，以后请多指教啊！”那一瞬间，他的心就被宋京浩的笑容戳中了。  
　　“啊！请多指教！”他心里炸开一朵烟花，无知网友你们懂个毛线，宋京浩本人比照片可爱一万倍。  
　　后来看着所有未来的队友都签下合同，高东彬才正式续约，小崽子们，以后哥会好好关照你们的。  
　　许元硕满脸都是看破红尘的恬静淡然，然后转头就跟女朋友卿卿我我，好，记在小本本上，给我吃狗粮。  
　　金赫奎也太皮了吧！长的可爱也没用，你有宋京浩可爱吗？你有宋京浩会撒娇吗？行吧！你又跟妹扣撒娇，记在小本本上，你也给我吃狗粮，早晚放生你们。  
　　“东彬哥，双排吗？”经典的芽式笑容，赶紧给自家上单霸霸发送双排邀请，排排排，我给上路当狗，今天我们上路是双人路。  
　　赵世衡就算了吧！眼神恶心吧唧的，打了个冷噤，队友里还是宋京浩合我胃口，其他人都给我滚。  
　　没多久，迟钝了二十五年的高东彬就敏锐起来了。他开始注意自家辅助了。  
　　这人怎么回事，rank就rank，老看我干嘛！恶心吧唧的，煎熬，什么时候才是个头啊！  
　　高东彬的易感期一向十分稳定，但是宋京浩那个小傻子，也不知道说他幸运还是不幸，连自己易感期时间都记不住，发情热怎么还没把他烧死呢！人家有Alpha，您，忘了。  
　　高东彬早习惯了易感期之前就请好假，针剂类的抑制剂见效很快，用两支睡上一觉，就算过去了，但是宋京浩从出生起，还没见过抑制剂长啥样呢！  
　　“乖啊！打一针睡一觉就好了！”以前怎么没发现宋京浩还是个哭包。  
　　“不打针，疼！”硬熬你就死了，傻瓜。  
　　“乖啊！不疼的！”撸起袖子快准狠的给他扎了一针，宋京浩委委屈屈的抱着手缩到墙角。  
　　“骗人，明明就很疼！哥是骗子嗷！”觉得安全距离足够了，就开始控诉。  
　　“明天我还要给你扎一针的哦！所以要谨言慎行啊！我们京浩啊！”把屏蔽贴又压实了一点，调了空调温度，就上了床。  
　　李书行那个大混蛋，标记了这么可爱的我们京浩，易感期都不过来看一下的吗？果然Alpha都是渣男嗷！  
　　啧啧啧！你身边这位Omega分化之前可说过大话，要撩遍全lck的AO不负责呢！这才是渣男典范啊！  
　　后来呢！高东彬想了一下自己到底为什么跟赵世衡走到一起的，明明一开始很讨厌他的眼神来着。  
　　是易感期躺在床上的时候一直想起他那种眼神吗？温柔缱绻，被发现了就不好意思的缩回电竞椅后面，宽大的椅背都遮不住他的身板，过了一会儿又悄悄把头转过来，他肯定没想到我还在朝着他那边看吧！  
　　所以我才会等在浴室外的拐角，那个时候我脸红了吗？是不是结结巴巴的说不出整句的话，他看了一定觉得很好笑吧！  
　　可是他还是标记了我，他一定也有一点喜欢我吧！他的眼睛真好看啊！被这样的眼睛看着，本身就是一件很幸福的事啊！就算当时知道，他的眼神不是看向自己的，也肯定会偶尔去想，被那样注视着的人，如果是自己，就好了。  
　　不知道是哪个Omega曾经说过了，这世上根本没有单纯的临时标记。  
　　无论有爱没爱，只要有了一次，一来二去的，总会混到床上的，可是赵世衡跟金赫奎住同一间，金赫奎和恋人异国分居，两人哪敢去刺激他。  
　　宋京浩也是异地，还是个Omega，你再给高东彬两个胆，他也不敢把人带回自己房间。  
　　这样就只有浴室，KT也没有钱到给每个房间都有浴室，队里的养生野辅和有腰伤的中单总是最早回去休息的，但是宿舍的隔音，啧啧啧！跟纸糊似的。  
　　该做的不该做的全都做了个遍，这时候你再说什么易感期，那就没意思了不是，时间一久，众人就默认了队里的野辅内部消化了。  
　　但是高东彬自己心里明白，他是不爱赵世衡的，所以啊！rank的时候，千万别走神，要是没有开始的那些眼神交流，故事压根就不会有。  
　　就敏锐了那么一回。  
　　堂而皇之的肉体接触，高东彬傻傻的以为，赵世衡对宋京浩只是开玩笑，他忘了那些自己亲手亲眼看到过的场景。  
　　衣柜深处崭新的同款T恤，总是亲手接过的两杯奶茶，他和宋京浩都爱吃的零食水果，还有自己不慎打碎的那瓶香水，赵世衡从来没用过却少了许多的那瓶。  
　　上面还有宋京浩的签名，是开玩笑粉丝送的礼物，曾经它就放在宋京浩的床头，和宋京浩信息素相似却远不如宋京浩好闻的那个味道。  
　　他不想去回想着什么，只是觉得错过那么多细节的自己，有点傻，还以为他喜欢自己。  
　　所以一开始那些让自己目眩神迷的眼神，也不是给他的，是在看他身边的宋京浩吧！  
　　也是，宋京浩嘛！谁不喜欢啊！  
　　……  
　　“你哭什么啊！我又没欺负你。”李相赫看着高东彬沉默许久，脸色也变了又变，最后还哭了起来，他略慌，毕竟其实也不太熟，不知道怎么安慰。  
　　“没事！就是觉得自己有点太蠢了。”直男是不会随身带纸巾的，粗鲁的拽着袖子擦脸。  
　　“这次是你自己说的。”李相赫嫌弃的看了一眼他的袖子。  
　　“京浩就拜托你啦！我现在有件事要去做，别跟他说我们来过，谢了。”李相赫难得看到高东彬不笑，眼睛里闪烁着自己看不懂的光芒，挥挥手让他快滚。  
　　远处和张景焕尴尬无言的赵世衡倒是眼尖，看到了高东彬脸上的眼泪，他突然觉得有点心虚。  
　　“你喜欢京浩吗？”是个问句，语气倒是肯定的，张景焕抓细节一向精准。  
　　“嗯！”没必要否定，张景焕嘴紧的很。  
　　“别闹的太难看，京浩不喜欢。”刚说完高东彬也已经过来了，同样拜托了他照顾宋京浩。  
　　赵世衡不知道为什么来了又要走，他确实聪明，但是有时候也猜不到Omega的脑子里都在想些什么，所以现在高东彬让他做什么，他就只能乖乖去做。  
　　……  
　　医院所在的地方有点偏僻，但是周围环境还不错，路边还能看到有穿着病号服的人在陪同下散步。  
　　赵世衡直觉高东彬有话想说，就默默的跟着他拐上了一条小路。  
　　“那边有条河，河边有很多漂亮的房子，以前我很想住到这里来。”赵世衡顺着他手指的方向看去，果然都是很漂亮的建筑。  
　　“现在是四月，路边还有很多花，我以前会借脚踏车到这边来，那边有人家的花种的很好，京浩应该会喜欢的。”这种时候提宋京浩，赵世衡心里更虚了。  
　　“他不喜欢很多花的。”听到他的话高东彬转过头来，脸上带着他看不懂的笑。  
　　“哦！你又知道了，可是我猜他喜欢。”可是很快他又回过身去继续往前走。  
　　赵世衡这个时候突然固执起来，“他不喜欢的。”  
　　高东彬没有说话，只是一直往前走，拐出了那条小路，就到了那条高东彬说的很多花的河边堤坝。  
　　赵世衡憋着一股气，心里想着是死是活你给句准话，在这吊着我。  
　　高东彬远远的看到了那一小片花，种在小屋门前，开的稠密，这么远都能闻到香气。  
　　“赵世衡。”高东彬是不常叫他的名字的，不是叫他的ID就是叫喂！赵世衡愣了一下才反应过来。  
　　“嗯！”他低低的应了一声，也闻到熟悉的香气。  
　　“你去帮我折一支花来。”高东彬指了一下那片花，“要白色的。”  
　　“等下去花店给你买一支吧！那里有人在呢！”赵世衡戴了眼镜的，看到那里有个人在浇花。  
　　“我就要那一支。”高东彬的要求不太合理，却也不过分。  
　　“那你在这里等我。”高东彬看着他下了坡走到小屋前和主人交谈。  
　　那个女孩子倒是很热情，拿了剪刀让他自己去选。  
　　很快赵世衡就带着一支开得正好的小苍兰回来，也不知他跟女孩说了什么，那个女孩隔着空气向高东彬挥手，高东彬远远的回应。  
　　接过那支雪白的小苍兰，高东彬把它凑到鼻尖，细细的闻了一下。  
　　“你知道小苍兰的花语吗？”坡的另一面就是那条河，高东彬坐在草地上问了个不太相关的问题。  
　　“纯洁吧！”赵世衡不知道他问这个问题的目的，只是顺着往下说。  
　　“可是我觉得宋京浩一点儿也配不上这个花语，像meiko那样的男孩子，应该是很适合这个词的。”听说meiko的信息素也是小苍兰，和本人是十分相衬的。  
　　“meiko很好，金赫奎那小子是有福气的。”赵世衡想起那个腼腆笑容（误）的男孩子。  
　　“那你呢！你觉得和我交往，是种什么样的感觉呢？”赵世衡还真没想过。  
　　“或者，你觉得我们是在交往吗？”从临时标记，到之后的每一次，没有人说过爱，高东彬清楚自己不喜欢，他不提，赵世衡也就装着不在意。  
　　“你觉得我们没有在交往吗？”关于这件事，赵世衡一直都在逃避，他当然知道自己不喜欢眼前这个人，可是他主动提出让自己标记，自己也是很诧异的，只是所有人都默认了，他也就从不解释。  
　　“不管你有没有觉得我们是在交往，总之，以后我们别再像现在这样了，回到以前吧！”回到那个，单身了25年的自己。  
　　“什么样的以前？”相敬如宾。  
　　“反正，不会再像现在这样了，如果你介意的话，我就尽快去把标记洗掉，从今天开始，你喜欢谁，和谁在一起，就都与我无关了，只是你再标记别人的时候，要想清楚，不是为你，洗标记，真的很疼的。”给这段关系加一个标签,py，仅此而已了。  
　　“为什么这么突然？”明明前几天还好好的。  
　　“没什么，我不喜欢你，你也不喜欢我，挺没意思的，分开了说不定我还能遇到我的真爱呢！”对，我不喜欢你的，你也不喜欢我。  
　　“如果你想的话，就这样吧！标记你不用去洗，易感期你需要的话我会给你临时标记。”虽然有些对不起他，但是赵世衡确实是喘了一口气，他日夜夹杂在对宋京浩的爱和对高东彬的背叛中，真的挺累的。  
　　 “那以后也请多多关照了！”看到他明显松了一口气，高东彬又气又想笑。  
　　挥挥手让他滚蛋，高东彬打算坐一会儿就回医院去陪宋京浩，自家的O住院，没道理让别的队的人帮着照顾。  
　　这边路有点窄，根本没车过来，是个踏青的好地方，看到不远处升起一阵黑烟，高东彬笑了一下，谁的烤肉又烤糊了吧！  
　　他低下头亲吻手中的花枝，被身后一声响亮的招呼差点吓掉了魂。  
　　“东彬哥…”是青训的孩子啊！是来郊游的吗？  
　　“你好！”只是混了个眼熟，也不记得名字。  
　　“东彬哥一个人在这里干嘛呢！要不要和我们一起烧烤？”烧烤，烤糊了的黑烟都还没散呢！  
　　孙雨铉刚刚给朋友拿了一把穿好的串，看到堤坝上有两个人坐着，其中一个站起来走的时候，他发现是眼熟的辅助，那另一个一定是东彬哥了吧！竟然把自己的O一个人留在这么荒凉的地方。  
　　？？？荒凉，十分钟就是大道哎！  
　　婉拒了小孩的提议，高东彬觉得现在回去宋京浩应该还没从手术室出来，没吃早饭就出来了，眼看就中午了，还真有点饿。  
　　肚子适时的响了一下，高东彬羞得脸都红了。  
　　“那一起去吃午饭吧！”没再拒绝，咦！这个脚踏车，不是我之前借的那个吗？  
　　……  
　　吃过饭，他步行回医院，路过一家礼品店，开在医院旁边的花店水果店礼品店真的生意兴隆呢！  
　　从明亮的玻璃窗边经过的时候，他看到了一盏很小的灯，也不怎么惊艳，但就是让他有想买的冲动，他摸了摸口袋，走进去把它买了下来，京浩会喜欢的。  
　　……  
　　宋京浩醒的时候已经半夜，整个医院还是很安静，他想了一会儿，感觉到后颈的疼才反应过来。  
　　他下意识的想抽手去摸伤口，把趴在床沿的人惊醒了，借着窗外的光线，他看到了把自己手攥的死紧的高东彬。  
　　“哥！晚上好！”嘴唇有点干，应该是起皮了，声音也有点哑。  
　　“要喝水吗？”也没等他回答，高东彬让他闭上眼睛，啪的开了灯。  
　　高东彬做事还是细致，水是刚好入口的温度，他咕咚咕咚的喝完了大半杯说还要。  
　　高东彬却不肯再去倒，这么半天也没吃东西，又被逼着喝了一碗保温桶里的粥，还好不是他最不爱喝的白粥，也不算太难接受。  
　　只是，之前信誓旦旦的说的不疼，随着麻药劲慢慢过去，痛觉开始恢复了。  
　　高东彬一言不发把他连着被子裹起来抱住，他开始胡言乱语想转移一点注意力，最后突然来一句，我能抽根烟吗？  
　高东彬想敲他一下，还是忍住了。  
　　他痛觉是比常人灵敏的，又怕苦，打抑制剂那么疼，副作用小的药多半也很苦，这种人到底为什么要分化成Omega呢？  
　　现在唯一值得庆幸的，就是洗完标记易感期的频率会变少，反应也比以前小了。  
　　“哥！我真的好疼啊！你说为什么人要分化呢！”他没哭，一直在说疼，高东彬想到早晚有一天，自己也要这么疼一次，开始痛恨起标记完又不负责的Alpha来，虽然自己是自找的。  
　　“别怕！都过去了，会好的。”帮他拨开眼前的发丝，高东彬抱得更紧了些。  
　　“哥！我只有你了，要对我好一点啊！”忽略苍白起皮的唇，他还是那个谁也打不倒的宋京浩。  
　　“嗯！蓝红都给你！”这大概是英雄联盟玩家说出的最甜的情话了吧！  
　　……  
　　  
　　  
　　都会好起来的，请KT和SKT接下来的比赛也继续加油吧！想看到啵和东彬哥站在s赛的舞台上。  
　　不好意思，可能是之前看了太多渣男啵，搞的我写的东西都在虐他，而且全网吃啵在右边的，估计也找不出几个了吧！  
　　OK！番外里东彬哥会幸福的。


End file.
